Raised Rabid
by Snarky-Teen
Summary: AU. What if Callum didn't make it to Bryn in time?


**Dnot worry guys! If you read my other story and saw I posted this, my chapter for this week is done and I'm working on the next one. **

**Don't own anything you recognize from the Raised by Wolves trilogy **

**Third Person Limited: Girl's POV**

She adjusted the frilly collar of her nightgown. He didn't like mistakes. He wanted perfection. She heard him padding down the hallway, silently, as always, so she sat up straight and made sure to push her shoulders back slightly, too. She carefully picked up the porcelain brush that rested on the black vanity and looked in the mirror. Little girls were supposed to be delicate and pleasant, he had said. She widened her eyes enough to make them look innocent and kind, but not to much to make it look weird, like she was scared. Then he would know she was faking.

She ran the brush lightly through her dark brown hair, _delicate, slow_, she reminded herself. He knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, Daddy," _not my Dad_, "I'm just brushing my hair." She added as the tall door opened.

He smiled and she felt a rush of relief. She could've made him mad. Normally he liked to brush her hair. Better be careful next time. "You're such a responsible little girl."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Here," he said as he stepped closer to her. She fought not to flinch back from the searching hand of his. "Let me do that for you."

"Yes, Daddy." She twisted slightly to place the brush in the now-still and now-waiting hand. He was being really nice tonight. Was it because she listened even better than normal today? She needed to do it more often, he hadn't hit her once today.

"Your hair is getting so long, we'll need to cut it soon. How short do you want it?" A choice? He was in a really really good mood.

She went with the safe route. "Just to my shoulders, please." That was where he cut it last time. That was what he wanted to hear. Long hair was for sluts, he explained once, and short hair was for boys.

"Such a pretty little girl." He reiterated. "Time for bed."

"Yes, Daddy." He backed away to give her room, so she made a big show of getting down fast, but also carefully and gracefully.

"Would you like a little sister?" The twinkle of humor in his changed, becoming more cold, more calculating. She didn't respond. She wasn't supposed to talk when his eyes went into thinking mode. He punished her for ruining a good idea once. He came back hours later apologizing and telling her it was a good thing she spoke up or he would have made a bad mistake. But she had learned. No talking when he was thinking or she would get discipline. "No, not yet. Another year or so, just so she learns a bit more first. She needs to be the clear choice for alpha after me. No challengers."

She thought she could follow his ramble. She wouldn't get a poor child to look after and raise until she was older and he was sure she wouldn't turn on him. She needed to show him she was a strong wolf, but an obedient, delicate girl. Quick, but not ahead of schedule, or she would get siblings sooner than she wanted.

She laid in the massive bed quietly and waited for him to start another one of his stories he was so fond of. They were always about his hunts. Sometimes animals. Sometimes people. They didn't scare her as much anymore, and she learned how to tune him out and still look like she was paying attention.

"Tomorrow, pup, we'll go hunting. And you have to catch at least two rabbits."

"Yes, Daddy."

"And that's an order." He was so stupid. She didn't have to follow his orders, she found that out ages ago. She chose to, so she wouldn't be killed. "Tomorrow, little Bryn, we'll see what your wolf looks like. I hope she has pretty brown hair like you."

She smiled like that was a nice idea and nodded her agreement. She would let him teach her, let him train her, let him give her brothers and sisters. She would take care of them and love them for real. Then, when she was strong, she would kill him. Rip his head off after the Pack surged him, tearing off limbs and gnawing on them. After his blood splattered and watered the earth. After she dug her claws in his chest. After she shifted and pulled out his heart. After the light faded from his eyes.

"We're special, you and I, little Bryn. And I'll make sure you grow up powerful and strong."

"Yes, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, my pretty girl."

The door closed silently, but she heard the lock click. She heard the videocamera hum to life and the red light blink awake. She knew he didn't trust her.

Yet.

But she would be perfect until he did.

**As you can tell, this is an AU. I remembered suddenly one night than Wilson had said that Bryn could have been the one to show Maddie the ropes. So this is my 'what-if' thing. I haven't seen this yet, so I wrote it! This won't be updated on a specific day like my other story because Forever Silence is my main priority right now, but I will update and finish this. Don't fret. Thanks for reading, leave a review telling me what I need to improve on please.**


End file.
